1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved protective wraps adapted for application to the lower legs of horses in order to provide comfort and protection for the horse. More particularly, the invention is concerned with improved equine leg wraps including a flexible main panel configured for wrapping about the horse's leg including the fetlock joint, with a separate reinforcing strap which can be custom placed and secured about the applied panel. Preferably, the main panel includes an inner laminate layer made up of a resilient foam having embedded therein a plurality of phase change microcapsules serving to eliminate heat buildup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many horses, and especially competition horses, are prone to lower leg injuries resulting from stress and shock forces incurred during running or performing. Such forces may result from external impacts due to the horse kicking itself or being kicked by other horses. In order to ameliorate these problems, flexible support wraps or boots have been developed in the past to protect the lower legs of horses and to provide support for the tendons, bones and ligaments in the horse's legs.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,910,126, 5,115,627 and 5,579,627 describe various types of equine leg wraps and supports. Generally speaking, these prior devices include flexible panels configured to wrap about the lower portions of horse's legs and have attachment means for securing the panels in place. Typically, the flexible panels are formed of resilient neoprene or similar foam materials having conventional fabric facings.
A serious problem encountered with these prior equine leg wraps stems from the buildup of heat, particularly when the horse is running or engaged in competition. Such heat buildup can be very uncomfortable, and even injure the horse; for example, it is believed that undue heat buildup can cause a condition known as “bowed tendons.”
Furthermore, the one-piece equine leg wraps of the prior art may not provide an adequate degree of protection and support for all horses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,627 describes a wrap including an integral lower fastener to provide additional support for the fetlock joint. However, owing to the fact that this support is integral with the panel itself, it cannot be adjusted in terms of position to provide the maximum degree of support for all horses.
There is accordingly a need in the art for improved equine leg wraps which overcome the persistent problems of heat buildup and inadequate fetlock joint support.